


Is it hot in here, or is it just you?

by writingfordayz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Pining Keith (Voltron), klance, klance fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfordayz/pseuds/writingfordayz
Summary: Lance incessantly complains about the heat, but Keith can't complain about getting to see him shirtless.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 92





	Is it hot in here, or is it just you?

“Keith, my man you’ve got to be kidding me! That’s all there is?!” 

Lance continued to complain as he fanned himself with a stack of papers. Keith rolled his eyes, gripping the cupboard door to the point of it almost snapping, about to hit the breaking point himself. Lance had been his usual self of course, but today his annoying demeanor was magnified. He’d done a considerable amount of complaining since they’d arrived late last night on a new planet with an average temperature of...well, boiling. That’s the best way Keith could describe it. Sure the heat was difficult to avoid, he understood that. So Keith took a deep breath and tried to remain calm with Lance. 

“The options have been the same for the past three days, Lance. Do you want coffee, tea, or hot chocolate to drink?” 

Lance groaned at the mention of the drink options. If landing on a scorching hot planet wasn’t bad enough, the air conditioning in the castle had broken a week prior in battle, and they were all out of literally every cold drink. He carelessly shoved all the pots and pans Hunk had left on the counter to dry last night onto the floor and took their spot. 

Keith jumped at all the banging, instantly reaching for a knife, but he dropped it just as quickly when his eyes landed on a shirtless Lance sprawled across the counter. 

“What... are... you doing?” Keith questioned as his eyes followed a drop of sweat that trailed down Lance’s neck, rolling down his chest and dripping off just below his waist. He swallowed hard, forcing himself to turn away and finish making the hot chocolate he’d started before Lance had even made a decision. 

“Cooling off man! I don’t know how you do it. You don’t even look like you’re sweating!”

“I’m just as hot as you. I’m just not complaining about it.”

“Well I know that’s a lie.”

Keith finished stirring in the marshmallows knowing Lance would complain even more if he didn’t remember them, and turned around to hand him the mug.

“No it’s not,” he grumbled, his eyes darting from the mug to Lance, trying to catch another glimpse of him without being obvious. Keith was definitely just as hot and melting into a pool of his own sweat as Lance was, but he had the decency to keep his clothes on. Really, what was Lance thinking just waltzing around the castle like this?! It’s too distracting!

Lance smirked and ran a hand through his hair, dropping his voice lower as he spoke, “No, I’m definitely the hottest. If you know what I mean.”

The thing about Keith is that he always insists he’s had enough of Lance and his arguing, but whenever they’re in the middle of an argument, particularly a stupid one, Keith can’t pull himself away. He likes pushing Lance. He likes drawing out weak comebacks and witty remarks. Lance is someone he can challenge himself with too, and right now, sprawled out half-naked on the counter with a smirk plastered on his face, strands of hair sticking to his forehead, and eyes full of amusement, Lance was proving quite the challenge.

Lance’s expression practically screamed you’re totally checking me out.

Keith merely hummed in response, not trusting his voice to remain its usual confident-but-defiant tone in his moment of weakness. 

Lance laughed and took the mug of hot chocolate. Keith quickly turned back to retrieve his cup of tea and hide his reddening face in the steam. He could hear Lance take three big gulps of his drink before sighing contently. 

“You know, Hunk can’t even make this as good as you can.”

Okay, it’s definitely gotten ten times hotter in here since he’d first arrived. 

“Uhh.. thanks.”

Keith was all fidgety, and sticky, and his hair was unbelievably annoying as it clung to his neck; He busied himself with it by flipping his head over, effectively concealing a small smile while he pulled his hair into a messy bun. That should help with the heat.

Lance whistled, directing Keith’s attention back to his admiring gaze. 

“Alright, I was definitely the one who lied.”


End file.
